Sasuke, We'll Get You Back!
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sasuke left to get more power from Orochimaru. Will Naruto be able to get him back in due time before it's late? Or will his feelings between him and Sasuke effect the missions his on and him? Will love come across them and be able to set Sasuke free? com
1. Sasuke, We'll Get You Back!

Naruto: Sasuke, We'll Get You Back!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: My new story! Here it is...

_(Flashback)_

_"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the backpack he was carrying on his back as the two were talking to one another late at night. "Shouldn't you be asleep Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto laughed nervously, "well, I just came from the ramen restaurant and saw you here. Where are you going?" He asked again._

_Sasuke didn't turned around as Naruto was still staring at him, "I'm sorry," he murmured but Naruto heard him as well. "Eh? I'm not sure why your apologizing for," he said as Sasuke turned around this time. "Naruto, tell Sakura I do care for her as well. But I have to do this on my own," he said as Naruto blinked._

_"Just tell me where your going!" Naruto said as Sasuke shook his head, "I can't do that or you'll come after me. I'm doing this on my own," he said as he was now in front of Naruto. "Just tell me!" Naruto said angrily as Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "power," he murmured as Naruto blinked and before he could react he felt Sasuke's lips over his._

_The two kissed as Sasuke pulled away first, "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke went behind him. "I love you and I'm sorry," he said quietly as he punched out Naruto and he fell onto the ground unconsious. "Sasuke," Naruto murmured as Sasuke disappeared that night._

_(End Flashback)_

"Sasuke is missing," Tsunade said as she was with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. "Sasuke's missing? He was fine when he was fighting against Naruto awhile ago," Sakura said surprised, "what was that?" Tsunade asked as Naruto didn't say anything. "I've stopped the fight before the two hurt one another," Kakashi said quickly, "Naruto, is there something you want to tell us?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head slowly as last night event went to him, "I'm sorry," he said quietly and softly as he turned to leave the others. "Naruto! What happened?" Sakura asked as Naruto didn't faced her, "I'm sorry Sakura. I don't want to disappoint you though," he murmured as Sakura blinked and Naruto left sadly.

"Usually Naruto's hyper and energetic. Did something happened yesterday?" Tsunade asked as Sakura shook her head and she looked up at Kakashi, "I'll speak with him," he said as Tsunade nodded. Naruto sighed as he sat on a branch on the tree as he looked up at the sky, Sasuke, he thought as he touched his lips with his fingers.

"Ah, so that's what it's about," a voice said suddenly as Naruto looked and saw Kakashi in front of him, staring him down. "Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up but Kakashi shook his head as he sat right back down, "care to tell me what happened last night?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Promise not to tell Sakura then?" He asked as Kakashi nodded, "after I ate at the ramen restaurant, I came across Sasuke as he was heading out off the village. He and I talked for awhile, and before I could react, he kissed me on the lips," Naruto said blushing as he remembered the feeling of it from last night.

"You want him back more then Sakura does, huh?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded, "I want him alive before he dies," he said slowly. Kakashi knelt in front of him, "one of my teammates, Obito Uchiha, before he died and before we embarked on an dangerous mission, Obito kissed me in front of my sensei and Rin," he said slowly.

"Obito Uchiha?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded, "he was part of the Uchiha clan of course. We were still young back then, but it was my first kiss and before I could mention to him about my feelings towards him, we were ambush and I never had the chance to tell him. Don't make the same mistake as I did before," Kakashi said.

"I guess we've both loved Uchiha's!" Naruto said as Kakashi nodded and smiled, "does that mean you love him as well?" He asked as Naruto looked down. "I always loved Sakura ever since the academy but now," he began as he didn't finish, "well Naruto, if you just concentrate on your missions, I'm sure your day will come across in finding Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked quietly as Kakashi looked at him, "will you train me? I don't want to be train with Jiraiya anymore," Naruto said unhappily. "I thought you were happy with Jiraiya and your travels with him as in finding Tsunade," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded, "I am. But Jiraiya is busy with his novels and his a pervert anyway," he murmured.

"There's not that much if you'll train with me. You can learn more with Jiraiya," Kakashi replied, "but I thought we supposed to be a team along with Sakura? Team 7, remember?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded. "But those days are over unless you could bring back Sasuke with you someday when you find him. I'm sorry Naruto," he said slowly as he turned to leave.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked back, "tomorrow, can we meet somewhere with Jiraiya? To chat about this," Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded in understanding, "the old training grounds. Where we first did those bells," Kakashi said as he left. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky, Sasuke, what are you doing now? He thought unhappily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Naruto: it's your first yaoi story of Naruto, isn't it?

me: well, I hope you like it!

Kakashi: more will come!

Jiraiya: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sasuke: review and update!


	2. Friends

Chapter 2-Friends

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Weeks had passed since Sasuke had left for the village. Tsunade still wouldn't let Naruto go after him, even though Naruto had repeated it over and over. He sighed as he stood on the bridge where Team 7 usually meets up Kakashi for training, "Naruto?" A voice asked quietly as Naruto looked and saw Hinata standing in front of him.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked at him, "I'm just wondering how you are cooperating all this time ever since Sasuke left," Hinata replied. "You heard?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded, "not the whole entire village knows though. Only the genin's, chunnin's and jounin's," she said.

"Hinata, you've changed," Naruto said as Hinata blinked, "how so?" She asked as Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure you've gotten stronger ever since that match with Neji," he said as Hinata stared at him, "you never seen me train though," she replied as Naruto shook his head.

"I could tell from looking at you," he said as Hinata blushed. "Oh Naruto," a voice said as Naruto looked and saw Kakashi and Jiraiya, "ah, perhaps I should get out of your way then," Hinata said quickly as she walked off. "Cute girl," Jiraiya observed as Naruto rolled his eyes, "what are you two doing here? I thought you said Jiraiya was going to train me now," Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi.

"I just wanted to see you," Kakashi said as Naruto sighed, "why is everyone seeing me now lately? I'm fine!" Naruto said unhappily. "Kakashi told me that Sasuke kissed you before he left," Jiraiya said as Naruto shrugged, "so? Nobody knows except you two," he murmured as Jiraiya smirked.

"Not literally. All the jounin's knows," he said as Naruto looked at him, "what? My reputation is going to be ruined! My future of being Hokage is going to be ruined as well!" He complained. "Relax, everyone is swore in secrecy or they'll be send back to the academy," Jiraiya replied, Naruto looked at Jiraiya and then at Kakashi.

"So if Kakashi tells everyone, his back to the academy?" He asked as Jiraiya nodded, Naruto began laughing as Kakashi stared at him. "That's never going to happen," he murmured as Naruto stopped laughing, "your no fun sensei! Why do you have to always ruin the moment?" He asked as Jiraiya smirked.

"You want to go and eat out for lunch Naruto?" He asked as Naruto stared at him, "let me guess, I'm paying?" He asked as Kakashi looked at Jiraiya who laughed nervously. "Why don't I pay this time?" Kakashi asked as Naruto cheered happily, "so really Naruto, how are you doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"I still hadn't forgotten about him yet," he murmured. "You want to go on a mission with me?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked at him, "it's suppose to be an A-rank mission, but I'm sure Hokage won't mind if you tag along," he said. Naruto nodded, "just be sure to work on your Rasengen while your with Kakashi," Jiraiya replied.

"Why would I forget something like that?" Naruto asked unhappily, "if we don't find Sasuke on our own, I have a feeling that he might come back in this village either to get revenge on Naruto or make Naruto come back to him," Jiraiya said slowly. "But we don't know that for sure though," Kakashi replied, "that's why I'm going to train everyday!" Naruto said confidently.

"If you do train, does that mean your ready to kill Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto looked at him, "kill?" He asked surprised as Kakashi glared at Jiraiya who laughed nervously. "Ah, it's nothing Naruto! Just forget about it," Jiraiya said quickly as Naruto blinked, "I have to get going anyway," Jiraiya said as he stood up out off the booth.

"Going to continue working on your novels?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya ignored him and left. "Kakashi?" Naruto asked quietly as Kakashi looked at him and found out that he was serious now, "if we don't find Sasuke soon, what will happen?" He asked. "We will find him Naruto," Kakashi said, "I'm not ready to go out on a date if it isn't him," Naruto murmured.

"You should be thinking about your training Naruto. I'm sure we'll find him soon enough," Kakashi said as Naruto sighed. "I hope so. So, what's this A-rank mission about?" He asked excitedly.

(At Sakura's Place)

"Why don't you take a break for awhile Sakura? You've been training all day hard," Tsunade said as Sakura nodded. "Will you bring Shizune back here? I have to tell her something about Kakashi's mission," Tsunade said as Sakura nodded, "she's probably outside the door," she replied as she left and right on her cue, she saw Shizune walking towards her.

"Shizune!" Sakura called out as Shizune looked at her, "what is it Sakura?" She asked. "Tsunade wants to see you," Sakura said as Shizune nodded, she opened the door as Sakura looked and saw the door closed. She knew that evasdropping was wrong but she was curious to find out what was Kakashi's mission.

"Yes Tsunade?" Shizune asked, "do me a favor and bring in Kakashi will yea? I have some news for him about Sasuke and the others from Orochimaru," Tsunade said. "So soon? How?" Shizune asked, "apparently two of our jounin's were killed not long ago. The other two made it back in time before the group could kill them," Tsunade explained.

"So you want Kakashi and Naruto to go after Sasuke in the Hidden Sound Village?" Shizune asked, "I should be only assigning this for jounin's since the other mission Kakashi was supposed to go to wasn't this," Tsunade murmured. "But you know how Naruto would feel! We should send him as well," Shizune said as Tsunade nodded, "all thanks to that one kiss," she said slowly.

Kiss? What kiss? Sakura thought as she was still listening, "Kakashi and Naruto will gather information and come back here. Since Sasuke might attack them I don't want Naruto attacking him just yet," Tsunade said. "Is that wise?" Shizune asked as Tsunade nodded slowly, "I just hope that those two will come back alive. Because I am assigning them this mission and those two are the only ones going," Tsunade said confidently as Shizune gasped.

"I just hope you know what your doing Tsunade," she said slowly as Tsunade nodded. Sakura sighed as she stood up from her position as she began walking out, what kiss were they talking about? She thought unhappily.

tbc...

me: see? Didn't I've updated fast?

Sakura: too fast I believed...

me: hey! Now that I'm done with my Gravitation fiction, I'll be able to update my Naruto and Yugioh fiction quicker!

Tsunade: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kakashi: review and update!


	3. Mission

Chapter 3-Mission

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

"So, you two will leave tomorrow," Tsunade said confident as she was staring at Naruto and Kakashi who was in the office along with Shizune. "Tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded, "remember Naruto, do not fight him yet," she said slowly.

"But what happens if I'm forced too?" Naruto asked as Tsunade looked at Kakashi, "I will interfere and stop the fight like last time," he said. "Do remind him who he is and what village he came from," Tsunade said as Naruto nodded, "we will get Sasuke back as soon as possible!" He said smiling.

I wouldn't count on it, Tsunade thought but she kept it to herself. "Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked as Tsunade looked at him, "why did you tell all the jounin's about our kiss? Why couldn't you keep that a secret?" Naruto asked quietly.

"The jounin's have to know so that if Sasuke ever comes here," Tsunade said quietly as Naruto nodded in understanding. "Does Sakura knows?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade shook her head, "I found her crying right after I left your office awhile ago Tsunade. I'm not sure what's wrong since she wouldn't speak to me," Shizune said.

The doors opened suddenly as everyone looked and saw it was Sakura. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked slowly as Sakura came up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

Naruto blinked in surprised as he rubbed his cheek slowly, "why? Why didn't you tell your own best friend that you had a thing for Sasuke and yet you kissed him? Why did I have to find out the hard way?" Sakura asked angrily.

"It wasn't like that Sakura," Naruto began. "Are you going to tell me now that Sasuke kissed you surprisingly? Were you thinking about humiliating me after all this time? Sasuke is just playing around with you," Sakura murmured.

"Sakura!" Kakashi hissed as Naruto shook his head, "your wrong Sakura. Doing that kiss, something sparked between us," he said as Sakura glared at him. "Whatever Naruto. Even if you do go on this mission, you won't bring back Sasuke," Sakura said quietly as she turned to leave.

"Why do you think that Sakura? Tell me!" Naruto said as Sakura didn't turned back, "the darkness within Sasuke's heart had grown since the survival training and the fight with Orochimaru during the chunnin's exam. I saw it myself since you were asleep doing my fight with the Sounds," Sakura said slowly.

"You fought?" Naruto asked dumbly as Sakura shook her head, "your clueless aren't you? Why do you think my hair is short? I'll see you around Naruto," she said as she left the office unhappily.

"Sakura," Naruto said quietly as someone cleared there throat. "You two are dismissed," Tsunade said as the two bowed politely and left the building. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked quietly as Naruto looked at him, "we will get him back. I promise," Kakashi said.

(The next day)

"Remember the mission Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and the two were standing in front of the gates of the village. "So that's it? Your just going to leave without saying good-bye?" A voice asked as the two looked and saw Gai standing next to Lee.

"What are you doing here Gai?" Kakashi asked annoyed, "just wanted to see you off before your big mission," Gai said with a smirk. "Gai-sensei told me also Naruto. Just be careful, his not the same Sasuke we know back then," Lee said slowly.

"Ah, I know Lee. Take care of Sakura, will yea?" Naruto asked as Lee nodded, "we have to get going," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and the two began walking off. "Don't get yourself killed Kakashi! You still owe me drinks!" Gai called out as Kakashi sighed.

"How long do you think we'll be at the village?" Naruto asked, "probably a day or two. Naruto, are you sure you are ready?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked at him. "I'm always ready for an A-rank mission," he said.

"But this isn't any ordinary A-rank mission. This is Sasuke," Kakashi pointed out. Naruto nodded slowly, "Naruto, do you have a plan?" Kakashi asked as he nodded. "I'm going to tell him that I love him and I want him back," he said blushing, "that may not be powerful enough to bring him back. Have like sadness in your voice or at least tears coming out," Kakashi said.

"I will try the tears but if not, the sadness," Naruto said as Kakashi nodded. "Sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked at him, "were you and Obito really close?" Naruto asked as Kakashi smiled though Naruto couldn't see it through his mask.

"We were like you and Sasuke. Always competing against each other like how you two fought before I interfered? My other team mate Rin, she's like Sakura. I guess you trio are like another generation after us," Kakashi said.

"And Obito kissed you and you never told him about your feelings," Naruto said slowly as Kakashi sighed. "That won't happen between you and Sasuke. I promise you that. Nobody is going to separate the two of you," he said.

(At Orochimaru's Place)

"They are coming my lord," Kabuto said as Orochimaru smiled and he looked at his right to see Sasuke. "You want power? I want you to fight Naruto," Orochimaru said as Sasuke stared at him, "I have some information you should hear Orochimaru," Kabuto said slowly.

"What is it?" He asked, "Naruto supposed not to fight Sasuke yet. Do you want me to guard until they come or Sasuke?" He asked. "You guard and once they are here, get Sasuke to come out," Orochimaru said.

"Kabuto, bring the girl," Orochimaru said as Kabuto went off somewhere and brought back Sakura Haruno. "You will pay for this!" Sakura said angrily as Orochimaru laughed, "you were easy to capture. Those idiotic guards couldn't do a thing," Kabuto said as Sakura glared at him.

"When Tsunade finds out I'm missing," Sakura began as Orochimaru looked at her. "What is she going to do? She knows Naruto and Kakashi are coming here. So, do whatever I say and you won't be harmed," Orochimaru said as Sakura glared at him.

"My lord?" Sasuke asked as Orochimaru looked at him, "I'm going to train outside," he said as he nodded. He walked past Sakura who was staring at him, "Sasuke," she said quietly but Sasuke didn't looked at her as Sakura began crying softly.

_Naruto, Sensei. Where are you? She thought _as she looked up and hope for the best that the two comes quickly.

Tbc…

Me: here yea go!

Naruto: was that it?

Sakura: there will be more

Sasuke: hopefully more….

Kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tsunade: review and update!


	4. My Love

Chapter 4-My Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

"We are here," Kakashi said slowly as two days arrived and Naruto and him were finally at the base of Orochimaru. "Is that Kabuto?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked and sure enough, Kabuto was standing in front of Orochimaru's lair.

"You are finally here," Kabuto said as Naruto blinked. "How'd you know we were coming?" Kakashi asked calmly, Kabuto snapped his fingers as two guards came out holding onto Sakura. "Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura looked up at him, Naruto saw that Sakura had been crying.

"You let her go," Kakashi said angrily. "We can't let you do that," another voice said as Naruto recognized it right away. "Sasuke!" He said as Sasuke came out and stared at him, "what are you doing here Naruto?" He asked unhappily.

"I came to get you. What else?" Naruto asked angrily, "calm down Naruto," Kakashi said. "You two could let Sakura go," Sasuke said as the two guards stared at each other and then at Kabuto who nodded.

Sakura stumbled down onto the ground as Kakashi went to attend to her. "Naruto, I'm sure you didn't came because of that one little kiss," Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him, "what do you mean? You kissed me!" He said.

Sasuke snorted, "I may have kissed you, but who exactly wants to be with you? Your faith is decided that you'll be alone," he said. Naruto shook his head, "that's not true. You wouldn't have kissed me then!" He exclaimed.

"Kabuto, go back inside," Sasuke said as Kabuto nodded and he went in. "That kissed actually hunts you, doesn't it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded slowly, "after knowing a guy for a long time, then doing something unexpected, it changes feelings," he said.

"I do not care about feelings. It was in the moment," Sasuke said as he growled. "It was in the moment? Sasuke! That was my first kissed! You wouldn't steal my first kissed if you weren't serious!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke glared at him, "enough talk! Let's fight!" He said as Naruto stared at him for a moment and then Sasuke began doing a hand signal. "Naruto! Get out off there! His going to use Chidori!" Sakura called out.

"Rasengen!" Naruto cried as he made another clone and he began doing the hand signal. "Naruto!" Kakashi said angrily as Sasuke began to ran towards him, Kakashi growled irritated as Naruto forgotten what the mission was about.

Naruto began running towards him as well as the two got ready to clashed against each other. "Sensei! Do something!" Sakura said worriedly as Kakashi stood up and he interfered just like last time as he grabbed both of there wrists to pull away from each other immediately.

Sasuke landed back onto the ground along with Naruto on the other side. The two were breathing heavily as they stood up, "we told both of you to not interfere!" They both said angrily as they looked at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Had you forgotten that you two are more then brothers and friends? Are you going to let Orochimaru destroy that for you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke looked at him. "I have to kill Itachi," he said as Naruto glared at him, "you have me! You could be more powerful if you are by my side!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't say anything, "is something the matter Sasuke?" A voice asked as everyone looked and saw Orochimaru coming out with Kabuto. "Kabuto! Your still alive?" Naruto asked as Kabuto glared at him, "of course. Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't kill me yet," Kabuto said.

"I see that Kakashi is here as well," Orochimaru said smirking. "What is it that you want with me?" Kakashi asked as Orochimaru laughed, "your dense as usual! Come Sasuke, we'll leave them for now," he said as Sasuke looked at him surprised.

"You wanted to kill Naruto right? Why aren't you letting me?" Sasuke asked, "your strength doesn't match him yet. I will train you myself everyday until you match him," Orochimaru replied.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as Sasuke ignored him, "Sasuke, you wanted power, right?" Orochimaru asked as Sasuke nodded. Orochimaru and Kabuto began leaving as Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto, to Naruto's face, Sasuke's look surprised him as he turned his back on him to follow the two.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his tears began flowing onto the ground. "Naruto," Kakashi's voice said quietly as Naruto sniffed, "we should get back. Tsunade wants us to report some information right?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded as he looked at Naruto, "I will get you back Sasuke. Count on that," Naruto said as the trio stared at Orochimaru's lair for a moment before turning to leave.

Tbc….

Me: ok, I guess I had forgotten that I did chapter 4 while on vacation as well

Naruto: we are just going to leave him there?

Me: of course not. You'll see soon…

Sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sasuke: review and update!


	5. Lonesome

Chapter 5-Lonesome

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

The group were finally back at Konoha as they were in front of Tsunade talking about the mission. "I see that you brought Sakura back," Tsunade said nodding towards to her as Naruto nodded, "how did Kabuto caught Sakura at the first place? I mean, it would be risky unless he did it so sneaky," he said as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked down, "I didn't know Shizune left since I was crying and I didn't heard her. So I turned back and saw she was there still. I thought it was her but I didn't know it was Kabuto at the time since I wasn't really concentrating," she said slowly. "All it matters Sakura, that you are back safely," Tsunade said as Sakura nodded.

"Did you saw Sasuke?" Shizune asked as everyone nodded, "I tried convincing him to come back to us granny. But he refuse since he wants more power and that one kiss was just a lie," Naruto said quietly. "I believe that if Orochimaru wasn't there Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't have said that," Kakashi replied.

"Naruto, for now, you'll stay here and don't go after Sasuke. You will be watch by Kakashi and Jiraiya if you try to leave this village. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked, "what? You mean you want me to stay here and not do anything about Sasuke who's life is on the line here? His one of us!" Naruto argued back.

"If you go back charging in, you won't come back alive. You probably know that Sasuke is much stronger then he used to be," Tsunade said angrily. "Don't you think I know that?" Naruto snapped back as Tsunade glared at him, "your hurt right now Naruto. Why don't you go and train with Kakashi and Jiraiya? Jiraiya is here for a few days so, make the best of it," she said.

"Is that everything Tsunade?" Sakura asked as Tsunade nodded, "Sakura, I want you to stay here as well so I could train you myself," she said as Sakura nodded and she waved good-bye to Kakashi and Naruto as the two left. "Damn old hag. I'm still going and nobody's going to stop me," Naruto grumbled as Kakashi grabbed his arm, "I can't let you do that," he said quiettly.

"Now your going to follow her rules? Kakashi, this is Sasuke we are talking about!" Naruto argued back, "I agree with Tsunade. You should stay here and wait for the time to come," Kakashi replied. "I can't believe you! I thought you were my sensei?" Naruto asked angrily as he ran off, "Naruto!" Kakashi called out but Naruto ignored him as he ran.

"You should have let the boy do whatever he wants," a voice said as Kakashi sighed. "That's a reckless decision Jiraiya," he said as the white-haired man looked at Kakashi, "is it though? I would have let Naruto go if I were you," Jiraiya said. "I wish it wasn't like this at all," Kakashi murmured.

(At Naruto's Place)

"Hmm, this ramen tastes good Ayame. Where's the old man?" Naruto asked as he looked around, "oh, he has the day off. I'm sure his doing ok. Ah! Welcome! What can I get you?" Ayame asked the visitor. "Same thing his having," the voice said as Ayame nodded as she began cooking.

Naruto sighed as he didn't look at the visitor, "did Kakashi-sensei sent you here as well?" He asked. "Of course not. I'm here on my own," the voice replied, "yea right. You never do that Iruka-sensei," Naruto said angrily. "Naruto, you just have to obey the rules and before you know it, Sasuke is back," Iruka said with a smile.

"Just leave me alone," Naruto snapped as he stood up and left. Iruka sighed, he should have known from the start that Sasuke and Naruto were meant for each other. But his eyes were blind, even though he was there teacher in the academy.

(At a tree branch)

Naruto stared up at the sky as he was sitting on a branch on a tree as he thought about some things. "Thinking about some stuff?" A voice asked as Naruto looked and saw Jiraiya, "why can't all of you leave me alone?" He asked as Jiraiya stared at him. "I don't think you want that," he said quietly as Naruto didn't say anything.

"You don't want to go back to where you are lonely and have no friends. It's time to train Naruto," Jiraiya said as Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to train. If the training is meant to kill Sasuke, then I'm not going to," Naruto said, "if you don't train, you'll get killed if Orochimaru's guards finds you," Jiraiya replied.

"It's better to be killed then killing the one you love," Naruto replied slowly. Jiraiya sighed, "you don't have to train unless you want to be Hokage, do you? Are you going to let that dream die because Sasuke isn't here?" He asked as Naruto shook his head. "Then let's train and you'll become Hokage quicker if you do," Jiraiya said as Naruto sighed, "you convince me. Let's grab Kakashi and start training now," he said as Jiraiya smiled to himself.

Naruto, you are being a fine ninja every single day, Jiraiya thought as he followed Naruto.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

jiraiya: the next chapter is going to be two years later

Naruto: two years later? that will make me 14!

me: you just have to tell the readers, don't you jiraiya?

jiraiya: well, they want a surprise, don't they?

sasuke: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	6. Reunion With Naruto!

Chapter 6-Reunion With Naruto!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Two years had passed since Naruto had begun his training. After a year had passed, Naruto left on a journey with Jiraiya a vow to come back of course to become Hokage. After a year of training with Jiraiya, Naruto had mastered the Rasengan more then before as it had became powerful.

Kakashi also had trained Naruto well since he had now learned the Chidori but yet to be mastered since he doesn't have the Sharingan. Without the Sharingan, Naruto could only use the Chidori while in battle and he has a limit and for that limit, he could use only at least two times, if he uses it more then twice, he might die.

"It's good to be back!" Naruto said happily as he walked with Jiraiya as he passed the two guards by the gates. "Naruto and Jiraiya?" One of them asked as both nodded, "you should report to the Hokage since you are back. Lots had changed even though you just left for one year," the guard said smiling.

"Yea? Like what?" Naruto asked as the guard stared at him, "for once, Iruka became Jounin few months later after you left," he said as Naruto's eyes widened. "Iruka-sensei?" He asked as the guard nodded, "I don't want to tell you all the details, but I guess you should see your friends and sensei's," he said as Naruto nodded.

The two waved good-bye as Naruto looked around, "I should get going to the Hokage. Naruto, you don't have to come so you can try to find your friends," Jiraiya said as Naruto beamed. Jiraiya left as Naruto looked around as he searched for someone he knows, "Naruto?" A voice asked as Naruto looked and saw Sakura along with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hey! It's been a long time!" Naruto exclaimed happily as Sakura smiled, "it's only been a year idiot," she said as Naruto smiled. "I know, but it felt like forever," he said as Ino nodded, "you bet. Shikamaru and I are now a couple," she said happily. "You two?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru didn't said anything, "yea. Took Shikamaru long to confess his feelings for me," Ino said smirking.

"Will you quit saying that Ino? I said it to you and now we are together. Aren't you glad?" Shikamaru asked annoyed, "I am. But I just want people to know we are together Shikamaru," Ino said as Shikamaru didn't said anything. "Say, how's Kakashi doing?" Naruto asked as Sakura smiled, "his doing great. Kakashi and I started dating," she said.

Naruto looked at her shocked, "what? Dating?" He asked as Sakura blushed and nodded. "We should get out off the streets you guys. People still aren't happy about you two being together," Shikamaru said as Sakura agreed, "where do you want to go then?" Naruto asked as Ino smiled.

"They've built this new ramen restaurant right after you left and it's a success! You should know the owner," she said as the group went to the new ramen restaurant. "All right! Ramen!" Naruto called out happily as Sakura sighed, "you hadn't changed a thing, did you Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto laughed.

When they got inside the restaurant, the group spotted several familiar Jounin's at a booth as Kakashi and Iruka wanted to speak to Naruto themselves so the two left to be with the chunnin's. "By the way Naruto, did you know that your the only one who didn't became chunnin?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto blinked, "what? Are you saying all three of you are chunnin?" He asked.

"I was surprised that Sakura here became chunnin as well. But I guess since she's trained with the Hokage, I guess it was expected," Ino said as Sakura blushed embarrassed. "I was surprised with you as well Ino. Never knew you will become chunnin," she said as Ino smiled, "you must be kidding! I'm the only one that's not chunnin?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Relax Naruto. You just didn't became chunnin because you were with Jiraiya all the time," Iruka said as Naruto sighed. "How did this happen?" He asked as he groaned, "don't worry Naruto. I'm sure the Hokage will promote you to chunnin after she see's how powerful you had become," Sakura said.

"I have to speak to you two," a voice said suddenly as the group looked and saw Jiraiya standing between Kakashi and Iruka who nodded and the trio went outside to speak.

(Outside)

"You seem serious Jiraiya. Is something the matter?" Iruka asked as Jiraiya sighed, "I just came from the Hokage's office awhile ago. I heard news that Sasuke is coming here in a few days," he said as Iruka and Kakashi were both surprised. "Do you know why Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked, "apparently Sasuke killed his own brother Itachi right after we left. He also killed Kisame easily and I doubt his the same Sasuke we all knew back then," Jiraiya explained.

"Perhaps there's a little bit of the Sasuke we know deep inside of him. We just have to wake him up and realize that his a lover to Naruto," Iruka said. "Jiraiya, was Naruto ever upset about leaving Konoha or not being to be with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya looked at him, "he was with Konoha but he did talked very little about Sasuke at the beginning. I don't think he would forget about Sasuke nor Konoha. That's not like Naruto at all," he said.

"Then there is still hope in bringing back Sasuke after all. Tsunade has to find an antidote for him. We don't have to kill him right?" Kakashi asked, "Naruto has to bring back Sasuke and make him unconscious for a long time that the antidote will bring him back and not let him a monster anymore," Jiraiya replied.

"Seems complicated," Iruka said quietly. "Tsunade had been working on the antidote quite sometime after she found out the news about Sasuke. She is after all, a genius medical ninja," Jiraiya said smiling, "let's just hope it works when we do it. What about Naruto? Should we tell him about it?" Iruka asked.

Jiraiya shook his head, "the news may effect himon his training. Just keep it quiet until the day comes," he said as the two nodded and Jiraiya left as the two went back inside the restaurant. "Hey! What took you so long?" Naruto complained as Kakashi didn't said anything, "did you know that the old man died here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am sorry that you weren't here for his funeral Naruto," Iruka said as Naruto nodded as he returned talking to Sakura and the others. Naruto, be on the look out for anything, Kakashi thought as he was staring at him worriedly.

tbc...

me: I was doing this at midnight last night and I couldn't stop writing.

naruto: it's true. She's so into the story

Kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Iruka: well, at least it's longer then last time

Sakura: review and update!


	7. The Day Before Sasuke

Chapter 7-The Day Before Sasuke

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

_(Flashback)_

_"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the backpack he was carrying on his back as the two were talking to one another late at night. "Shouldn't you be asleep Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto laughed nervously, "well, I just came from the ramen restaurant and saw you here. Where are you going?" He asked again._

_Sasuke didn't turned around as Naruto was still staring at him, "I'm sorry," he murmured but Naruto heard him as well. "Eh? I'm not sure why your apologizing for," he said as Sasuke turned around this time. "Naruto, tell Sakura I do care for her as well. But I have to do this on my own," he said as Naruto blinked._

_"Just tell me where your going!" Naruto said as Sasuke shook his head, "I can't do that or you'll come after me. I'm doing this on my own," he said as he was now in front of Naruto. "Just tell me!" Naruto said angrily as Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "power," he murmured as Naruto blinked and before he could react he felt Sasuke's lips over his._

_The two kissed as Sasuke pulled away first, "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke went behind him. "I love you and I'm sorry," he said quietly as he punched out Naruto and he fell onto the ground unconsious. "Sasuke," Naruto murmured as Sasuke disappeared that night._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes as he was staring up at the sky where he layed on the grass. He groaned as he turned on his right side, why was he thinking about that day again? He hadn't forgotten about Sasuke of course, but why that day though? "Naruto?" A voice asked as Naruto sat up and saw Sakura and Kakashi, "hey you two," he said with a grin. 

"What are you doing here doing nothing?" Sakura asked as Naruto shrugged, "it feels peaceful you know? It makes me think about Sasuke," he murmured. "Are you having dreams about him?" Sakura asked as she sat by her friend while Kakashi sat in front of the two, "not really. Just thinking what his doing right now," Naruto replied.

"If that's all your doing Naruto, why don't we go and train? I'm sure you'll be prepared if Sasuke ever comes back," Kakashi said. "Yea Naruto! You should train your Chidori! I'm sure it'll be more stronger then the Resengan of yours!" Sakura exclaimed, "you really think so Sakura?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded smiling.

Naruto blinked as he looked up at the sky, "is something wrong?" Kakashi asked worriedly. "I just remembered that I supposed to meet Hinata today for dinner," Naruto said quietly, "Hinata? When did you two started seeing each other?" Sakura asked surprised. "We aren't really dating Sakura. We are just hanging out as friends," Naruto said.

Sakura frowned as she looked at Kakashi who was staring at Naruto. "Naruto, you should tell Hinata about that kiss you got from Sasuke. If your really in love with Sasuke, you should at least tell Hinata," he said as Naruto blinked, "what are you saying Kakashi? I'm not sure what your talking about because I'm sure Hinata doesn't love me," Naruto said.

Sakura groaned, "your really clueless aren't you? Hinata had been in love with you ever since we were twelve," she said as Naruto gasped. "Did everyone know?" He asked as Sakura nodded, "basically. Seriously Naruto, go and tell Hinata about you and Sasuke," she said slowly.

Naruto nodded as he took off running to where he was supposed to meet Hinata. Sakura sighed as Kakashi sat beside her and Sakura put her head on his shoulder, "I hope everything turns out all right," she said as Kakashi agreed and he took out his book as he began reading while Sakura closed her eyes as sleep covers her.

* * *

Naruto looked around to see if Hinata was nearby. The two were supposed to meet by the academy school gates. "Naruto," a voice called out as Naruto looked and saw Hinata waving at him, he smiled as he ran to her. "Oi Hinata, I thought you were going to be late like Kakashi," he said as Hinata smiled, "I'm not like Kakashi, Naruto," she said. 

"Yea, I guess your right," Naruto said as the two began walking side-by-side. "Where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked down blushing slightly, "I thought perhaps that we can eat at my place. The head chef said he wouldn't mind at all," she said. "Huh? But what about your father and Neji?" Naruto asked surprised, "oh, those two are out for the evening. They won't be back until the morning so I got the place to myself," Hinata said with a smile.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked back at him, "what is it? Don't you want to eat dinner with me?" She asked. "It's not just that Hinata. I have something important to tell you," Naruto said slowly as Hinata waited for him to go on.

* * *

"It can't be!" Hinata cried as Naruto looked at her, "I'm sorry Hinata. I should have told you sooner, but I had no idea you were in love with me," he said quietly. "I mean, you are gay and I never knew!" Hinata said slowly, "I'm still into girls, Hinata. Its just that, that one kiss Sasuke gave me, it sparked something between us," Naruto explained. 

"Why of the times you tell me now? Why didn't you just tell everyone in the village?" Hinata asked as Naruto glared at her, "I thought you'll understand Hinata. Sasuke left without me telling him how I feel! I have to tell him so I could bring him back to Konoha and things would be the same!" Naruto said.

"So you'll keep of searching and searching for Naruto until you find him and bring him back? It's been two years Naruto! His never coming back!" Hinata said angrily, "how can you be sure? He may still have a soft side deep inside of him!" Naruto argued back. Hinata turned back as Naruto stared at her and heard that she was crying, "I trusted you," she said slowly.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said slowly as Hinata didn't said anything. "In case that somebody didn't told you yet, Sasuke is actually coming here tomorrow.I heard it from Kurenai but she told us to keep it a secret," Hinata said unhappily, "Sasuke's coming back?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded slowly.

"Just be prepared for anything tomorrow. Because I'm sure that Sasuke is coming back for you," Hinata said as she took off with full speed back to her place. Naruto stood where he was thinking what she just said, Sasuke's coming back, he thought smiling to himself but he knew that Sasuke wasn't the same Sasuke as before.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Sasuke: that was it?

me: hey, it took me the whole day to figure out this chapter!

naruto: well, at least you got it

me: yea, after like two tries

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hinata: review and update!


	8. Sasuke Comes Back Part I

Chapter 8-Sasuke Comes Back Part I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

_(Dream)_

_"Sasuke! Where are you?" Naruto's voice asked worriedly as he ran and ran through the Forest Of Death as he heard screams coming in front of him. "I'm right here," a voice said as Naruto turned around and sure enough, Sasuke was standing right in front of him._

_"I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that to me again!" Naruto said as he hugged him tightly, "do you really love me Naruto? Yet trust me?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him. "Your asking silly questions Sasuke. Of course I love you and trust you!" He said as Sasuke snorted, "then you are a fool," he said._

_"What? Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked shocked. "I'm sorry that I have to do this," Sasuke murmured through his ear and before Naruto knew it, he felt a stabbing through his stomach. He looked down and saw a kunai had stabbed through him, "Sasuke?" He asked as he fell unconscous._

_He heard evil laughter through his ears as he heard another ringing noise through the background._

_(End dream)_

* * *

"Sasuke!" He cried as he woked up and he looked around in his room finding it was empty and he was the only one in there. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking about that dream again as he opened them up, to his shocked, he found Sasuke standing right there at the foot of his bed! 

"Sasuke?" He asked as Sasuke smirked, "I wanted to see you first before the others," he said as Naruto shook his head. "This must be a dream," he murmured as Sasuke stared at him, "this is no dream," he murmured as Naruto looked up and downat him. Sasuke was now wearing white pants, black shirt and around his waist was a belt that holds his sword.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as Naruto shook his head quickly. "Don't play dumb with me Naruto. I know that you still have feelings for me," he said as Naruto glared at him, "if it wasn't for your kiss I wouldn't be thinking this way then," he murmured as Sasuke stared at him for a moment.

"So, after all this time, that kiss still hunts you, huh? Even in your dreams?" Sasuke asked as Naruto didn't said anything, "I'll be seeing Kakashi and Sakura off now. Why don't we all meet at the Forest Of Death? You know, where Orochimaru first got me? I'm sure it will bring back some memories," Sasuke said smirking as he jumped out off the window with full speed.

Naruto glared at the window where Sasuke exited, Sasuke, I won't loose you! Not this time, he thought as he got out off bed quickly and got dressed.

* * *

"Sasuke's sure is late," Sakura murmured as the group were at the place where Sasuke had told them to meet. "Does anybody have the antidote that Tsunade made?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two, "after a shocked moment to see Sasuke, I ran to Tsunade's office to tell her the situation and she gave me the antidote," Sakura said as she took it out so Naruto could see. 

"Do you think Orochimaru and Kabuto will come as well?" Naruto asked worriedly, "if they do, I'm sure the Hokage has something up in her mind," Kakashi murmured. "Ah, I see that you've been waiting long," a voice said as the group looked and saw Sasuke smiling towards them, "well, I'm beginning to think that your like Kakashi! Always late for everything!" Naruto exclaimed as he recieved a glare from Kakashi.

"Well? Are you ready Naruto? To end this fight to see who's the strongest?" Sasuke asked as he jumped down from the branch he was standing from, Naruto nodded as he got out his kunai knifes. "Naruto!" Sakura said worriedly as Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "Naruto we'll do fine," he assured her as Sakura nodded slowly.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he threw the kunai knifes though Sasuke dodged them easily. "That is so predictable Naruto! When are you going to learn?" He asked as he began to make a hand signal, "Naruto! Get out of there!" Sakura called out as she reconized the hand signal immediately.

"Kanashibari no jutsu!" Sasuke cried as Naruto was frozen to the spot, "I can't move!" He said as Sasuke smirked and he stood before him. "I learned that jutsu from Orochimaru. You do remembered what happened before, right Sakura?" He asked as Sakura gulped and nodded, "we couldn't move until Sasuke had to use his kunai knife to slash his knee so we could get out of that spot," she replied.

"Exactly. So Naruto, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked as Naruto tried to move. "Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke cried as Kakashi and Sakura's eyes were wide since they knew that Naruto was now in trouble, "Naruto! Move!" Sakura called again as Naruto had to do something before it's too late.

"It's over for him," Sasuke said with a smile as he watched, "I'm not going to die here!" Naruto said as he took out his kunai knife and he slashed his knee like Sasuke did before as he jumped out off the way. "I knew you'll do that," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Sasuke, this battle is just warming up. I will get you back no matter what and I will become Hokage someday!" Naruto said as the two stared at one another staring each other down.

* * *

tbc... 

me: here yea go!

Naruto: no! I wanted to fight more!

me: you will in the next chapter...

sasuke: we'll I be able to kill him?

me: don't ruin it for everyone

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	9. Sasuke Comes Back Part II

Chapter 9-Sasuke Comes Back Part II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: thank you dragonmaster and blackvampire for reviewing the most! I wish it was at least twenty reviews by now, but it can't be helped. Can it? I wish you lots of hugs! As long as you update your stories as well! Anyways, here it is...

* * *

"Sasuke, just tell me one thing. Why are you still with Orochimaru if you already killed Itachi?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's eyes locked onto his. "Who told you that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto glared at him, "Ero-sennin. Jiraiya," he replied as Sasuke didn't said anything. "Itachi is killed?" Sakura asked surprised as Kakashi nodded, "along with Kisame as well," he murmured. 

"Why do you intend to stay with Orochimaru if you know his going to destroy Konoha?" Naruto asked. "Power," Sasuke replied as Naruto blinked, "his power is the most powerful then the Copy Ninja I know," Sasuke said as he stared at Kakashi. "Is that it?" Naruto asked angrily, "after I kill you right here, I'll go after Kakashi and then the others," Sasuke said grinning.

"I wouldn't allow you to do that," Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him. "Why's that?" He asked annoyed, "because right here, I will bring you back and you will become my boyfriend because that kiss hunts me and I love you as well!" Naruto said as Sasuke smirked. "We'll just see about that. Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" He said.

Naruto growled, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He said as Sasuke looked around and sure dozens of clones of Naruto. Sasuke's attack missed the real one as Naruto grinned, "is that all you got?" He asked as Sasuke snorted. "Naruto, do you really want to know why I stayed with Orochimaru?" He asked as Naruto's grinned disappeared and he nodded.

"Ever since I first met you, I thought I was the strongest one in the group. Apparently I was wrong, as days passed, you became stronger and I became the weakest link. Sakura was getting stronger everyday as well. The first time I battled Itachi when you were with Jiraiya, he knew that I was weak. I had to contain power somehow and that concludes Orochimaru," he explained.

"So you want to surpass me so that you could kill me? I thought you didn't want to destroy me?" Naruto asked angrily. "That was long ago Naruto. Now that I've finally killed Itachi and Kisame, I could kill you without him interfering!" Sasuke said, "but it still doesn't make sense though!" Naruto said.

"It will be right after I use this. Shishienjin!" Sasuke cried as Naruto looked and he saw that he was inside a barrier. "Kakashi! What's going on?" Sakura asked worriedly, "this is exactly what happened to the 3rd Hokage. Nobody can get inside nor outside until the match is over," Kakashi said unhappily.

"Then what should we do?" Sakura asked looking at him, "let's just hope that Naruto wins so we can give him the antidote," Kakashi murmured as Sakura nodded slowly.

* * *

"Tsunade!" Shizune cried as she ran inside the office. "What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she yawned, "it's Kabuto! His waiting outside the building!" Shizune cried as Tsunade stood up quickly. "That's impossible," she said as she shook her head, "it's true Tsunade. Also, Sasuke is fighting Naruto at the Forest Of Death right now!" Shizune said as Tsunade nodded. 

"Sakura informed me about the situation. I'll go and see Kabuto," she said as she left the office and went outside the building and sure enough, Kabuto was waiting for her. "What is it that you want Kabuto?" Tsunade asked as Kabuto smirked, "actually, I'm not Kabuto," he said as Tsunade's eyes widened and standing in front of her was Orochimaru.

Tsunade glared at him, "so, you've used the transformation skill, how impressive," she said as Orochimaru glared at her. "So, what are you going to do now Tsunade? Battle me all by yourself or wait for others to come?" He asked as Tsunade glared at him, "I will battle you myself," she said as Orochimaru grinned.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the sky and he smirked, "it looks like Orochimaru is here," he said as Naruto stared at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked as Sasuke looked at him, "you shouldn't be talking if I were you," he said as he threw a shuriken towards him though Naruto dodged it easily. 

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura's voice cried as Naruto looked and he saw another coming his way, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried as the shuriken multiplied. Naruto growled, "Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Renden!" Naruto said as the shuriken's missed the real one's as the clones disappeared.

"Let's end it! Chidori!" Sasuke said as the group watched in amazement, "it's going through his whole entire body!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Kakashi watched from the side-lines. "He mastered the Chidori at a new different level," Kakashi said slowly, "Rasengen!" Naruto said as the two got ready to face one another like before.

"If the attacks hit each other, this is the end," Kakashi said quietly. "Your mine Naruto!" Sasuke said as the two ran towards from each other as they got ready.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"So your team will be Sakura Haruno," Iruka said as Naruto grinned happily as he looked at Sakura. "It looks like we are on the same team Sakura!" He said as Sakura didn't said anything, "your going to fail every mission we ever had," she murmured as Naruto groaned._

_"Lastly, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said as Naruto blinked. "Iruka-sensei! Why does it have to be Sasuke on my team? Why can't it be someone else?" Naruto argued as Sasuke smirked, "Naruto Uzumaki! Sasuke has the highest grades in the class while yours are the lowest," Iruka replied as everyone laughed._

_"Look Sasuke, just don't get in the way, got it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke glared at him. "Your not worth my time," he said as Naruto frowned, "what was that? Say it one more time and I'll makesure you'll regret it!"He said."You can't even perform a single jutsu that's worth my time. You shouldn't have graduated anyway," Sasuke replied._

_"Take that back!" Naruto cried as he stood up angrily, "Naruto, sit down!" Iruka said angrily as Naruto glared at him for a moment and he sat._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi stared in awe as the two attacks didn't hit neither Sasuke nor Naruto. "Why? Why did you stopped?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke who looked at him with the same innocent eyes that he once left that night, "Sasuke?" He asked surprised. "Naruto, what am I doing?" He asked as Naruto blinked. 

Is that the real Sasuke or is he faking? He thought as he stared at him in complete confusion.

* * *

tbc... 

me: see? Didn't I told you I was into the story?

Sasuke: what now?

sakura: I guess you have to find out next chapter!

Naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kakashi: review and update!


	10. Sasuke Comes Back Part III

Chapter 10-Sasuke Comes Back Part III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Tsunade, are you sure you want to battle me?" Orochimaru asked as the two stared at one another as Tsunade nodded. "I will kill you now on this day! Zeshi Nensan!" Tsunade cried as Orochimaru dodged the attack, "Senai Jashuu!" Orochimaru said as snakes came out everywhere from him and began attacking Tsunade. 

Bunshin no jutsu!" Tsunade said as the snakes went to each one but every clone and Tsunade dodged the attack. "Let's see about this. Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Tsunade cried as she threw kunai knifes everywhere and it hit every snake that were around her, Orochimaru laughed.

"We are just getting started Tsunade. Goguoufuuin!" Orochimaru said as he began running to towards her, Tsunade growled as she made her hands onto a fist and hit the ground hard so that Orochimaru could stop onto his tracks. Orochimaru laughed, "using your super strength hmm? That sounds lovely," he said as Tsunade glared at him.

"Hokage!" A voice cried as the two looked around and saw at least ten jounin's were surrounded, "I guess we aren't alone in this battle Tsunade," Orochimaru said as Tsunade glared at him angrily.

* * *

"Naruto, where are we? What am I doing?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stared at him breathing heavily as the battle had been going on for almost half an hour already. "Sasuke, is that really you?" He asked as Sasuke screamed and he put his hands over his head, the seal must be getting to him! I have to end this battle now! Naruto thought worriedly. 

Sasuke stood up as he put his hands onto his sword, "Naruto, this time I'm going to use my sword and kill you instantly!" He said as Naruto stared at him. "Mikazuki no mai!" Sasuke cried as he began spinning his sword and another clone was made to do the same thing, Naruto looked at the two and he had no idea which was the real one.

"Which one is the real one Kakashi? Both looks real to me!" Sakura exclaimed as she watched the battle, "I'm sure Naruto we'll be able to find a way," Kakashi assured her. Naruto jumped onto the air, "Kumoshi Bari!" He cried as a large web formed and Sasuke got trapped in it.

Naruto smirked, "you got the clone one Naruto! But you still can't dodge my attack!" He said as Naruto knew he was right. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He cried as Sasuke missed the real Naruto and every clone disappeared including Sasuke's. "Oh wow, those two are like amazing," Sakura said in awe, "just watch, they should be running out off chakra right now since the battle had been going on for so long," Kakashi said slowly.

"One clone left to defeat you Naruto. This should be interesting," Sasuke said as Naruto smirked.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him, "yea, what is it?" He asked annoyed. "Even if we are in the same team as Iruka-sensei put us, don't expect any friendship from me," Sasuke said, "what? Then what's the point in being in a three-man team?" Naruto asked._

_"Listen you blockhead. I'm an avenger. The only thing that I'm not doing is training in gaining my goal right now because of this idiotic academy. It's a good thing there are some chunnin's and jounin's here right now, because if they weren't any, I would have killed you right where your standing," Sasuke said smirking._

_"So, you want to kill me, is that right Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stared at him, "why don't we make it a fair fight then? Let's fight while we were our Konoha foreheadprotectors," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. "Why not? This should be interesting," he said with a smile._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Sasuke screamed again as he put his hand over the seal. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly as Sasuke glared at him, "Naruto, this seal that Orochimaru put on me, it's effecting my emotions! Ever since I've killed Itachi and Kisame, the seal's been becoming stronger and stronger. I can't stopped it! No matter how hard I want to come back, it's always Orochimaru!" Sasuke explained. 

"Does that mean, you don't want to kill me?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stared at him. "Do you remember that time when I stopped you and told you that I wanted to kill you right after Iruka-sensei announced the teams?" He asked as Naruto nodded slightly, "I wanted a fair fight by you. I don't want it like this," Sasuke said.

"Do you really want that or are you messing up my mind?" Naruto asked as Sasuke screamed again. "Kakashi! What's going on?" Sakura asked worriedly as she shivered at Sasuke's screaming, "the seal has been taking over him ever since he killed Itachi and Kisame, Sakura. Sasuke doesn't want this fight," Kakashi said as Sakura's eyes were wide.

"Naruto, before the seal takes over me again and kills you. Do whatever you can to make me unconscious!Orochimaru told me, that there's an antidote to cure it but I have to be unconscious first! I know that the new Hokage is a medical genius and I'm sure she found one already. So please Naruto! Do everything that you can to make that happen!" Sasuke screamed at him as Naruto stared at him.

* * *

"I guess I am out-numbered," Orochimaru said smirking as he stared at Tsunade. "What? So now your going to run away and not fight?" Tsunade asked as Orochimaru laughed, "oh, I'll be back for more. But right now, my pupil is getting weak and I don't want him anymore," he said as Tsunade gasped. 

"Are you saying all you wanted was Sasuke's body? So your just dumping him ever since he killed Itachi and Kisame?" Tsunade asked angrily. Orochimaru snorted, "he became weaker ever since he killed those two. He may had been strong for some opponents that were after me, but I know that in his mind, his still thinking about that stupid Naruto kid," he said.

"Don't you dare talk that way to the both of them! Sasuke and Naruto are strong!" Tsunade said as Orochimaru laughed. "Konoha will fall apart. Just you wait Tsunade. Oh and if Naruto does fail on this mission against Sasuke, don't even bother in coming after Sasuke and me again even if Sasuke does wins," he said.

"I thought he was weak for you. I thought you don't want him anymore," Tsunade said angrily. Orochimaru glared at her, "your dense aren't you?I just want him if he wins against Naruto. So hopefully he does Tsunade. Oh and by the way, if Sasuke does wins, he only has half a year left to live," he said as he laughed and disappeared.

Naruto, be successful! Tsunade thought worriedly as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you waiting for? This is your chance before the seal takes over! Do it!" Sasuke cried angrily as Naruto nodded slightly, "all right Sasuke. You called for it!" He said as he ran towards him getting ready to punch him on the face as Sasuke once again screamed when the seal had taken over again.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Sasuke: that was it?

me: what do you mean that was it? It's a long chapter!

Naruto: one more chapter until Sasuke is back to his original self, right?

me: you just have to ruin it for everyone, don't you?

Sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kakashi: review and update!


	11. Sasuke Comes Back Part IV

Chapter 11-Sasuke Comes Back Part IV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: yay! twenty reviews for this story! thank you! Well, I guess it can't be helped if nobody else likes yaoi huh? oh well, now onto the next chapter! Here it is...

* * *

Sasuke jumped out off the way immediately as he saw the punched that was coming right for him. "Shishi Renden!" Sasuke said as he used the move on Naruto. Naruto growled as he knew it will be too late if he hits the ground, "kawarimi no jutsu!" Naruto said as Sasuke blinked and in place of Naruto's body was a wood. 

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he looked around, where are you? He thought unhappily. Sasuke jumped out off the way as soon as he saw a shuriken flying towards him, he smirked. So, his using the move that we tried on Zabusa, hmm? He thought as he also dodged another shuriken that was coming his way, "ha! I knew you'll do that! Let's end this!" Naruto said as he threw kunai knifes at him.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Sasuke said just in time the knifes were thrown at him. "Naruto doesn't have that much chakra!" Sakura said as Kakashi nodded, "neither does Sasuke. He could use his sword still but without chakra, he can't use any moves with it except to kill. The two of them has to use hand-to-hand combat," he explained.

"That will take forever!" Sakura said as she remembered the fight between her and Ino during the chunnin exams. "That maybe true, but since it's Naruto and Sasuke, it will end shortly," Kakashi said quietly. "Naruto! Your mine!" Sasuke cried as he ran towards him with a fists up in the air ready to punch him.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Sasuke murmured as he and Naruto were in the hot spring waiting for Kakashi to come out. "Hey! You wanted to see it to, right? See how Kakashi-sensei's face looks like?" Naruto asked as Sasuke groaned, "it's been almost like four days now! We didn't seen a thing!" He said angrily._

_Naruto laughed nervously, "well, it we'll be when he'll come out. Oi! Kakashi-sensei, aren't you ready?" He called out. "I'll be right there!" Kakashi called out as Naruto beamed at Sasuke who looked away immediately since he knew he was blushing slightly, why am I acting this way in front of that idiot? He thought unhappily._

_"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily as the two looked and sure enough, Kakashi-sensei was still wearing his mask along with a towel over his waist. Both of them groaned in annoyance, "see! I told you it wouldn't work!" Naruto complained as Sasuke glared at him._

_"This whole thing was your idea, idiot!" He hissed back as the two glared at one another angrily._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Sasuke stopped his punch at the middle of the battle but without seeing it, Naruto punched Sasuke as he fell onto the ground with a thud as the barrier around them disappeared. "Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura cried as she took out the antidote quickly and she poured the liquid in his mouth so that the seal won't activate it. 

"Sakura, is that liquid going to last?" Kakashi asked quietly as Sakura frowned, "I'm not sure. The only instructions that I got from Tsunade is to give Sasuke this liquid. Kakashi, could you carry Sasuke on your back?" She asked as Kakashi nodded and the two put Sasuke on his back and the group left to see Tsunade.

* * *

"Hokage, was everything fine when we weren't here?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade looked at him. "Orochimaru came," Shizune said slowly as Kakashi nodded, "did he came for Sasuke?" He asked angrily. "He wanted to destroy Konoha but with Sasuke growing weak," Tsunade began as Kakashi frowned, "so he dumps Sasuke because he was growing weak. How pathetic," he murmured. 

"That's what I thought. Where is Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Kakashi. "His at a hospital room," he said as Tsunade stood up, "where are you going Tsunade?" Shizune asked worriedly. "I'll be visiting Sasuke," she said as Kakashi blinked, "but Hokage, his unconscious right now. He won't be able to speak with you," he said.

"Who says that I'm going to speak with him? I'm going to perform the hand seal on him," Tsunade said as Kakashi stared at her. "You see, the antidote isn't strong enough to hold still the seal for so long and it's only temporary until it's effective again. Sakura is still young too perform a Fuuja Houin like yourself Kakashi. But yours is a weaker version then mine, so I'm going to use all my power to use it to save Sasuke from doing it again," Tsunade said as Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe that Sasuke is back," Sakura said quietly as she was sitting at the right side of the bed of Sasuke's as Naruto was laying down on another bed next to him. "I'm surprised that we ever got him back," Naruto replied quietly as Sakura nodded, "why are you two whispering?" A voice asked as the two looked and saw Tsunade and Kakashi standing by the door. 

"We don't want to wake Sasuke up," Sakura said slowly. "That's understandable. Sasuke had been gone for two years and hadn't really slept peaceful hasn't he?" Tsunade asked as the two didn't said anything, "when we'll Sasuke be able to move about?" Naruto asked as Tsunade looked at him.

"If he wakes up tonight and I perform the seal then, probably tomorrow afternoon if he heals up. But he still have to take it easy because if that seal is activated for some reason again, he has to come see me," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded, "I'll go and tell him," he said smiling as he looked at Sasuke.

"Your happy, aren't you Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded. "I've been waiting for this my entire life since he left Konoha. Though it was a hard time back then because of that one kiss, I'm sure we'll make it up somehow tomorrow," he said as Sakura smiled, "just don't push him Naruto," Tsunade warned as Naruto nodded and the group watched Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the bed for once.

* * *

tbc...

me: how was it?

sasuke: that was it?

naruto: one more chapter and then it's off to the sequel, right?

me: just have to ruin it for everyone, don't you naruto?

sakura: hope you guys are reading the prequel also!

tsunade: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	12. True Love

Chapter 12-True Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: the final chapter! I hope everyone is eager to read the sequel after this and I hope you like the prequel as well! Here it is...

* * *

"Hey everyone! Sasuke came back!" A voice cried happily as a group of girls and a few men were surrounding Sasuke as he exited the hospital with Naruto and the others. "It looks like Sasuke wasn't forgotten in his fan club," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and he smiled as he watched Sasuke tried to get away. 

"Hey Sasuke! If you can hear me, we'll be waiting for you at the Ichiraku restaurant! All right?" Sakura called, recieving no answer, she smirked as she gestured the two to follow her at the restaurant.

* * *

"I wonder how Sasuke is doing by himself," Naruto said as he ate ramen with the other two. "'I wonder how Sasuke is doing by himself.' Is that all you could say after leaving me there, idiot?" A voice asked as Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke glaring at him angrily, "it was Sakura's idea, Sasuke! I would never leave you!" He said as Sasuke slapped him over at the head and he sat beside him. 

"So Sasuke, you want the 411 in what's going on within the leaf village while you were gone?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded slowly. "Get this! I've been put in different groups to go to missions like with Hinata! It's fun to be with them but I really miss being with team 7," Naruto said, "yea. I've been training with Tsunade also ever since she got here," Sakura said.

"Is everyone who graduated with us a chunnin now? Except for Naruto of course," Sasuke said smirking as Naruto glared angrily at him. "I've been training under Jiraiya! It wasn't my fault that I had to leave the village!" He said unhappily, "technically yea. Although Neji and Shikamaru is a jounin now but the rest are chunnin's as well," Sakura said smiling.

"What about you, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Me? Well, you just found out Sakura is my girlfriend. We've been dating for about a year now and I'm still a jounin. But I think Iruka is also a jounin as well," Kakashi said as Sasuke's eyes widened, "so me and that idiot over there are still rookies?" He asked.

"Don't blame it on yourself Sasuke. You left to get power so you could kill Itachi and Kisame right? I'm sure Naruto feels the same way as you do since his been with Jiraiya for two years," Sakura said. Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked down and was blushing slightly, "so Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" He asked as Naruto blinked.

"Eh? Why are you asking me that?" He asked as Sasuke looked at him. "Two years and yet you don't have a girlfriend yet?" He asked as Naruto looked away, "say Sakura, shouldn't we get going? I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," Kakashi said as Sakura snorted. "I'll just follow you until dark Kakashi," she said as she linked arms with him and Kakashi sighed as the two waved good-bye to the two boys and left.

"You didn't answered my question Naruto," Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him. "I was waiting," Naruto began as Sasuke blinked, "I was waiting for you to come back ever since that kissed you gave me," Naruto explained. "You waited this long for me?" Sasuke asked surprised as Naruto nodded, "I'll find another lover if you aren't interested in guys anymore Sasuke. I'll understand," he said slowly as he got up from his seat and he began to leave.

No! Don't leave yet! Move Sasuke! His the one right for you! He waited so long for you to return back to him! Sasuke thought as he turned around and jumped out off his chair as he grabbed Naruto's arm to prevent him from exiting the restaurant. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked blinking as Sasuke glared at him, "you are a fool, you know that?" He asked as Naruto stared at him.

"Why do you keep..." he began but he didn't finished since Sasuke's lips were over his and the two kissed passionately in front of a few people who were surprised as well in the restaurant. The two broke apart after awhile as Naruto stared at him, "Sasuke?" He asked as Sasuke smiled at him and he leaned in where Naruto's ear was so that he could hear.

"You've waited for two years, right? Does that mean that, nobody has taken you yet?" Sasuke asked quietly as Naruto stared at him as Sasuke smirked, "eh? What are you talking about Sasuke?" He asked as Sasuke groaned. I may love him, but he is the number one clueless shinobi here in the leaf village, he thought unhappily.

"Come on stupid," Sasuke said as he grabbed his hand so he could dragged Naruto out of there. "Oi! Sasuke, where are we going? Sasuke!" Naruto yelled angrily as Sasuke turned around to face him as Naruto gulped. "Be quiet and you'll see what I mean, got it?" He asked as Naruto nodded and Sasuke hit him on the head slightly.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as Sasuke smirked, "for you being an idiot all the time," he said as Naruto growled. Why did I fell in love with a bastard like him? He thought as the two walked to Naruto's apartment and they knew, both in there minds that the two were for meant for each other.

* * *

End!

me: didja like the story?

sasuke: where's the sequel?

me: it will be started later this weekend

naruto: i hope it has us in it!

me: of course there is, idiot.

sakura: we'll be onto the next story soon

kakashi: review and upate!


End file.
